thardigafandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Wintaker
Summary Gabriel Wintaker is the main character of the core Thardiga D&D game, and one of the most influential characters in Thardigan history. He is the spouse of Sem Savikah, a former assassin of The Lippu-Tay Mob, a major accomplice in both The Eagleperch Rebellion and The Majesty Rebellion, and the instigator of The Wintaker Insurrection. Gabriel Wintaker is most recently the 17th High King of Hulva. Early History Ancestry (***Not canon, basically stubs, needs review!***) Quinlann Wintaker (UA.4998 - UA.5026) was a member of the Highking's royal service providing the majority of Lippu-tay paperwork control, quickly falling in love with Amaris Hender (UA4999 - UA5026) a local Lippu-tay girl that did basic paperwork covering for the gang that secretly ruled the streets. Quinlann quickly turned to the life of crime for his beloved, and being in such a important role Franchetti, the leader of the gang took a liking to Quinlann, and eventually form a friendship. Quinlann and Amaris have Gabriel on the 239th day of UA5025,(Find real dates) raising him lovingly, until UA5026 when High Kingdom officials take Quinlann, Amaris and many others for the crimes they commited, no one ratted out their boss, keeping the business afloat. They are taken to a prison and stabbed on their first day, for being related to the highkingdom. Childhood and Education Directly after the discover of Gabriel's parents deaths, Franchetti, being good friends with Quinlann takes the young child and raises it as his own. Beatings were frequent and training was intense to make Gabriel a strong criminal, they went on frequent hunting trips and frequent killing infront of him made him desensitized to death. Though Wintaker could read and write, it was to a limited extent, as with most of Lippu-tay, reading did not really need to be done unless you were doing paperwork, Wintaker only learned to write from copying legal documents and changing them, Franchetti would point out a word, say it, and tell him to change it to a different word, then points at another written word. This made Wintaker unable to write a letter of any kind, just legal documents. Killing his first at the age of 15, a lowly tax debtor Franchetti wanted dead, simply stabbing him. Creating the first of his traditional Franchetti gang kill count tattoos, and gaining 5 more dots on his hand the following year, by the age of 17 he had 24 dots on his hand. Early Adulthood in Lipputay In UA.5052 at the age of 19 Wintaker was fully hired by Franchetti to be an on call assassin, by UA22 Wintaker had an even 50 dots. During the past 2 years a target turned worker, Tilton Coreliad rose through the ranks and a became second on call assassin, rivaling Wintaker. Tilton challenges Wintaker to a duel and defeats him. Tilton chose to spare Wintaker's life and let him go. Wintaker fled to Eagleperch to live as a basic hand work to survive barely in an inn, often sleeping on the streets, this was his new home until UA5054. The EaglePerch Rebellion At the age of 21 at UA.5054 Wintaker aggravates a stern guard and flees the city, during this escape he gets captured by a rebel group seeking to take over the city, lead by Sem Savikah, who he soons finds out is an Amazon and is doing this for revenge. During these missions Wintaker and Sem grow closer, Gabriel rises through the ranks and begins leading attacks. after several attacks the group infiltrates the bakery and force the Kingduke out, He comes back with an army 2 days later, and a fight ensues. Though it is broken up rather quickly by a Highkingdom official to fully to properly register Eagleperch as city. Wintaker tries to argue that the city wasnt actually accepted under Highkingdom rule before its capture, making it fair game, though the city was reclaimed, forcing Wintaker and Sem out of leader ship. Building of New Amazon and The Majesty Rebellion KingDuke of New Amazon Pangean The Extermination of the Saahnitar The Wintaker Insurrection =